Lorelai goes Camping?
by HonoraryGilmore
Summary: Lorelai decides that Rory was right, she should have taken her camping when she was younger. Obviously, it leads to an adventure, but what does Lorelai really know about camping? Luke might just have some tips. L/L. Season 2, Slightly AU. Might change to M rating


_Lorelai decides that Rory was right, she should have taken her camping when she was younger. Obviously, it leads to an adventure, but what does Lorelai really know about camping? Luke might just have some tips_

Rory awoke on Wednesday morning to the familiar sound of her mother mumbling excitedly to herself in the kitchen. Lorelai was always making new plans, but normally they would either fall apart on the drawing board, or just fall through.

Rory walked into the kitchen lazily. She was prepared to grab a cup of coffee, toast a Poptart, and listen to her mother ramble on in animated sentence fragments about her newest inkling.

"Good morning, sweets!" Lorelai exclaimed, as she gave Rory a quick kiss on the forehead.

"Guess what?" she answered before Rory had the chance. "We are going camping! Or glamping maybe; I haven't really decided… Anyway, I bought a tent and rented the spot for this weekend!"

"We're gonna be like those guys on the survival shows… except we have no experience and we're girls! Won't it be fun?" Lorelai paused to take a breath. "You said I should have taken you camping when you were younger and I am ready to make up for it."

"Yeah mom, sounds great," said Rory tiredly. "but I'm not sure that it was a good idea to do it now. It's nearing the end of the school year and —

"I know, but I couldn't wait! Soon you will be off to college and leaving me all alone." Lorelai laced her words with guilt.

"I just need a weekend with my chickadee before she flies the nest. One last trip before you are out of school."

"Speaking of school, I need to go get ready. We can talk about this more later," Rory replied while shoving the last of her strawberry Poptart in her mouth and hurrying to her bedroom.

"Did I mention that the reservation is non-refundable?" Lorelai yelled from the kitchen.

"Mom, I will see what I can do. I need to catch the bus. Love you!" Rory said in a hurry.

"Love you too!"

* * *

Thursday Rory came home from school to a tent, duffle bags and many items that would only be considered camping supplies by her mother strewn across the living room.

She shook her head. "Mom, where are you? Did you die hiking up the mountain of non-realistic camping supplies in our living room?"

"I am in my room, come sit on my bag so that I can zip it!" Lorelai called down to her.

Rory went upstairs to break the news.

"Mom, I have some bad news."

"Apricot ran away and Kirk walked around town covered in tuna juice again. I swear I can still smell it in the breeze from last time," Lorelai guessed, reliving the experience with a shutter.

"Worse; I can't go camping this weekend. I got assigned a huge group project that is worth twenty percent of my history grade. It's due Tuesday, but I'll need the entire weekend to finish on time."

Lorelai sighed disappointedly and lost her excitement, "I understand. I guess I will just have to go by myself. Make sure you throw a wild party tomorrow night," she said as she tried to lighten the mood.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you should ask Sookie to go, that way it could still be a girl-power-filled weekend and you wouldn't waste the reservation," Rory suggested with a smile.

"Will you be okay if I leave tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah Mom, my wild party will probably be my group coming over to work on the project and maybe a pizza delivery. You should call Grandma to tell her we won't be at Friday night dinner."

"Nose goes." Lorelai said and quickly reached for her nose.

* * *

After Rory left for school on Friday, Lorelai decided to make a quick coffee run. With army green hiking pants, a Cape Cod t-shirt, a ball cap, and a loaded Jeep she headed for Luke's before going to the campground.

As she entered the diner the bell rung on the door.

"Hit me, Burger Boy" Lorelai demanded while slamming her travel mug on the counter.

"Not a chance G.I Jane until you tell me what in God's name you are doing," Luke said grumpily.

"Luke, you can't deny me coffee this morning. I might have to spend the entire weekend without it," she whined dramatically.

"Then tell me where you plan on going dressed like that," Luke offered.

"Okay. I am going camping. Rory and I had planned it— well I had planned it, but yesterday I found out she couldn't go because of some stupid Chilton project. I called the campground and can't get it refunded. So I'm going on a solitary retreat," Lorelai replied.

Luke poured her coffee as promised.

"I think the only solitary thing you need is solitary confinement! You can't go camping alone; you don't know the first thing about camping!" Luke began to raise his voice in frustration. "Are you crazy? Oh wait, you are! I don't kn—

"I'll be fine, dad." Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Listen, I asked Sookie to go, but she's sick. It's okay. I have a tent and a—

"I bet you don't have bear spray, or firewood and do you even know how to set up your tent?" Luke questioned.

"Um, well… I'm gonna head out so that I can set up camp before it gets too hot," Lorelai said quickly, trying to avoid replying to the obvious shortcomings of her whim.

"You need to forget about it and stay home. It's not safe for you to go alone without having the slightest idea of what three days in the woods involves."

"I'm at a campground; not in the woods, so —

"Lorelai stop being stubborn."

"Luke, I. AM. GOING."

"Fine, then I'm going with you," Luke replied without thinking.

"FINE!" yelled Lorelai… "Wait, you are?!"

"Ceasar, take over for the weekend." he yelled as he proceeded up the stairs to his apartment.

"Luke?" Lorelai followed after him.

"I'm going to get my stuff."

"And we are taking my truck!" he said slamming the door behind him.

Lorelei stood at the door speechless.

She went behind the counter and refilled her travel mug before heading out the door to transfer her bags into Luke's truck. She was starting to think that maybe the whole camping thing would be fun. Soon, Luke headed out the door with a backpack, a cooler, and a plastic tote.

"Lorelai, what is this for?" Luke questioned as he held up a single golf club.

"I need that as a weapon in case a bear or rabid raccoon tried to attack me," Lorelai stated seriously.

"Okay, we are not taking half of this stuff! We don't need to bring a twelve person tent, a whisk, or an inflatable kiddie pool. Just leave any bags with 'camping material' in the jeep, I've got that covered."

After the truck was loaded with all of the supplies, Luke and Lorelai headed to the campground. They didn't speak too much on the way and sat in relative silence. Luke couldn't help but feel a little flustered at the thought of making such a rash decision to spend a weekend alone with Lorelai in the woods.

Luke cleared his throat. "I hope you aren't too upset with me for, um," Luke adjusted his hat nervously, "ruining your camping adventure."

"Oh come on, Luke. I'm not upset. I think we might just have a good time and maybe if I'm a good little girl scout I'll even earn a wilderness explorer badge!" Lorelai said with a smirk.

Luke felt relieved from her lightheartedness. "Oh please, all girl scouts are good for is selling those stupid, overpriced cookies. Boy scouts actually learn how to camp, fish and build a fire. What does girl scouts teach? How to be cute to sucker people out of their time and money? Jeez what's new, now they are probably—"

"Well I guess I am the perfect girl scout then. I already know how to be cute to sucker you out of anything there Burger Boy!" Lorelai threw a wink that ended Luke's rant.

Lorelai would never admit it, but she loved getting Luke going on little rants. She could add to them forever just to see him get worked up. Just as she was about to egg him on, Luke pulled into Shadowed Lodge campground.

"Where are all the people?" Lorelai asked.

"This place is huge Lorelai. This is why I didn't want you coming by yourself! I bet you just assumed that there would be tons of people here in the middle of the day, during the off season. I bet you would get here and not know where to go or how to —"

"Wow! It's so pretty," Lorelai said in awe as she took in the sparkling lake and rustic surroundings.

Luke took a moment to admire her child-like wonder, before he gave her an exaggerated eye roll and shook his head.

"Luke hurry up and find our spot! I want to go exploring!" She said as she bounced up and down excitedly beside him.

"Need I remind you that you are the one with the spot number, map and directions?" Luke asked with a creased forehead.

"Oh, it says right here that we have spot number 671-Lakeside." Luke drove around the campground pointing out the restrooms, water pump, convenience store and office to Lorelai.

"I knew this place was good for beginners," said Lorelai with a smile.

Luke pulled into the spot and they got out of the truck to take in the surroundings.

The lakeside was definitely more private than the center of the campground. Their spot was set back into the tree-line and behind the man-made beach. It was set off from the other spots, and had its own outhouse and shower. Within a few yards was a picnic area and a shack containing firewood, fishing rods, inflatable lake floats, and beach toys. Luke imagined the spot wouldn't be so secluded in the summer, but since it was still spring, they seemed to have it to themselves. From their spot you could also see the dock. Luke noted that it had row boats and swan-shaped paddle-boats attached to it.

"Lorelai? Just to clarify, this wasn't the camping I was expecting. If I knew you had all of this I wouldn't have been so worried about you" Luke's voice lowered as looked down at his feet.

"Luke, I am used to you worrying. Sometimes its even kind of nice to know I have someone looking out for me," she said warmly as their eyes met.

Luke always felt uncomfortable when they met eyes because he was afraid that she would see directly into his heart. Sure, he loved watching her from afar, but when their eyes met he always felt like she would be scared away by the depth of his gaze. It was no secret that Luke had feelings for her. Everyone in Stars Hollow saw that look everyday, but Lorelai hardly ever did. Luke knew his place and he wasn't going to give her a reason to run away from him like she did with so many other guys who were more invested than she was. So, he played it cool. For eight years he tried not to show his feelings and for the most part was successful; But sometimes, like right then, there was a moment…less than a moment really… and just like that, it is gone.

Luke cleared his throat, "Anyway, it's a nice place. Let's get set up."


End file.
